Phan
by HaleyWeaver
Summary: Phil plans to have a quiet movie night with Dan, but things heat up quick!
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

I sat the DVD and Maltesers on the counter; I guess Dan hasn't made it over yet. Good thing, I have to pick this place up, it's a mess. I hear Dan coming to the door just as I finish cleaning. I don't know how this place can get so dirty. He let's himself in and instantly my mood lightens.  
"Hey Phil!"_ His voice is so cute_. What was that thought?  
"Hey Dan, hope you're ready to see The Avengers for the seventh time today, it just came out on DVD." Of course, we saw this film a ridiculous amount of times, but it's something I knew he would watch, so it's what I bought for our movie night.  
"Sure, well come on then. Let's not waste more time talking about it." With that he turned and walked to the couch,_ wow those pants fit you nice._ I need to stop thinking like that. I know he doesn't have the same attraction to me.  
Following him, I grabbed the movie and the Maltesers. Dan made himself comfortable on the arm of the olive couch while I put the disc in.  
"Maltesers?" He asked, almost seductively.  
"Yeah, I know how you love them, so I thought I'd pick some up for tonight." I replied and turned to look at him.  
"Thank you Phil."_ The way he just said my name_. Okay I need to get myself straightened out.  
I turned the light out and sat on the couch; I suppose we were fairly close to each other, because the small couch is only meant for two people. Skipping through the previews, I press play and the movie begins. I can quote the lines in this movie, Dan shifts my direction. Why did I even notice that? Shift his way. The voice in the back of my head is raging tonight, should I? I do, only slightly, so now we are both upright on the love seat. My gaze is focused on the movie, but I see Dan looking at me. Turning my head, I meet his gaze,_ his sexy gaze_. I'll have to agree with my thoughts. Oh Dan, what are you trying to do to me? He presses his lips together then bites them slightly and I don't know what's going happening but it's turning me on. Okay, I'm sure this is nothing.  
Breaking the gaze, I look down but I know he's still looking at me. Something pulled my gaze back up and I swear he is now closer to me. His breathing is heavy, oh wow, but I'm sure mine is too.  
"Phil…" He breathes my name, it undoes me and I don't know how to speak.  
"Dan?" I manage to choke out. Those eyes are asking me, _those beautiful deep brown eyes_, they're asking for a kiss. I am not going to object to this. I've had a crush on Dan forever. He leans in and the next thing I know we're locked in passion. His mouth opens, now his tongue is meeting with mine and he tastes so good. Wow Dan, I never knew you were such an amazing kisser. Just as I'm wishing this moment could last forever, he gingerly bights my bottom lip and trails his mouth up to my ear.  
"Phil, do you want this?" His voice is sexy and breathy, I don't remember how to speak.  
"Any-anything." I managed that after a few breathes. Dan grabs my hand and the Maltesers then takes me to my bedroom. He is in complete control of the situation, it's so hot. At the edge of the bed we stand and he guides me to sit. He grabs my face and kisses me forcefully, causing me to fall back on the bed so that he is half beside of me and half on top of me. I'm sure we could do something interesting with the Maltesers. Then, as if by reading my mind, he breaks the kiss and finds his way back up to my ear.  
"Phil," He says more serious, but it's still hot, maybe the hottest thing about you is your voice Dan, "I want a Malteser, but I want it to come out of your mouth."  
"Umm … okay" I'm at a loss for words, I wanted to tell him yes that'd I'd do anything he wanted me to do, that I really love him. I sit up on my elbows and try to catch my breath while he gets the chocolate covered treats.  
Dan reaches over to grab the bag of Maltesers then takes one out, he turns back around and leans in close; he is literally centimeters from my face. Wow, you are flawless. With one hand, he reaches up and parts my lips and slides the Malteser in mouth, then closes it back. He just looks at me for what feels like a beautiful eternity. Then with one swift move he owns my face, invading my mouth searching for the candy while I push it his way, causing our mouths to dance in perfect harmony. Dan is now on top of me and his erection is pushing into my side, oh I'm sure mine is just as bad. The Malteser dissolves. Dan takes his tongue on the bottom of my lip and glides down to my chin. He slowly begins to unbutton my shirt. I just close my eyes and try to take in all of these sensations; this happened so fast and he's getting closer to bottom of my shirt. This is my greatest fantasy come to life. He starts to lick and trail kisses back up my torso, holy shit, I throw my head back and my breathe hitches. My hands are clenching the bed sheets for dear life as I try to hold still.  
He moves his hands down to my pants and undoes the button, then slides them off of me not bothering to remove my socks. I lay here in just my boxers, my erection poking through and my body becoming more overwhelmed with sensation with every moment. Dan moves his hands to the side of my chest and glides his nose back up torso causing my breath to hitch then he possesses me with another brief, breath taking kiss. On his way back down my body his hands make their way to the hem of my boxers and with one quick move he slides them off my body. He trails kisses down my navel, his mouth makes it to my erection and he engulfs me. _Oh god, how the hell is he so good at this_. I can hardly manage to breath; I'm building and about to come.  
"D-Dan," I am about to explode in his mouth, but he doesn't seem to care and keeps going. Then I let go, my body relishing the orgasm. Oh he swallowed, that's sexy as hell. He begins his way back up my body trailing feather light kisses, when he's finally back up to my mouth he owns me in a loving battle of tongues and lips. The kiss slightly breaks; he places his forehead on mine.  
"Phil," His voice is a whisper, breathy and hot, "you are simply delicious."  
His words make me melt. I peck his lips as an answer, because I don't know what to say. With is arms around me, and his forehead on mine he falls asleep; I follow quickly behind him._ He didn't even ask for anything in return … maybe another time._


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

The next morning.

When I open my eyes the sun is shining through the window, I see Phil lying next to me still sleeping. His black hair all in his face, so peaceful. I am still dressed and he's covered from the waist down with a white bed sheet. That was a hot night. It all happened so fast; I can't believe Phil would let me do that. He must feel the same way, I did ask him on the couch, and he did say he wants this. I could watch him sleep all day. I don't know what got into me last night, but I'm glad it did. I should've talked to him sooner, it would have saved so much pain, and everything I put myself through. But I won't tell Phil about any of that, everything should be perfect from now on. Phil takes in some air and slowly opens his eyes, beautiful icy blue eyes, then he parts his lips slightly. I can't help the smile that's rolling up my face. Pale pink flashes on his cheeks giving him some color, we lay staring into each other's eyes for what is an eternity.  
"Dan," He whispers gently, "What … what are we?"  
"Together?" I ask, smiling, my face heats. I lean over and give him a brief kiss then lay on my back. "Anything to eat?"  
"Sure yeah … um I'll just put some clothes on."  
Of course, he doesn't have to. I stand, stretch out, and make my way towards the door. "I'll fix some pancakes."  
I turn to look at Phil, he's sitting up on his elbows, still only covered from the waist down, and hot as hells asphalt; I bite my lip as a reflex and force my self to turn around and walk to the kitchen. As I mix the pancake batter, I can't help but relive last night. Its was hot and he's mine. Whoa. Phil is mine now; I never thought I would really get to say that. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turn slightly and see Phil walking in, of course, who else would it be. I'm poring batter into the pan when he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist with his hands resting on my navel.  
He gingerly skims his nose on the back of my neck and slowly nuzzles it sending shivers down my spine, I'll never get any food ready like this. Before I know what's happening, his mouth finds my nape kissing and sucking and nibbling me until I can't take it any more. Oh, shit Phil. I turn around and grab his face twirling my tongue in his mouth while his hands find my hair and pull slightly. Phil pushes me into the counter, and I jump up, sit, wrap my legs around his waist, and continue the passionate kiss with my arms folded around his neck. An awful smell assaults my nose and I realize the food is burning.  
"Oh shit! The food!" I panic and hop off the counter, Phil grabs towels and fans away the smoke while I turn off the stove and remove the pan from the burner. Frantically I scrape away the burned batter into the garbage, and put the pan in the sink. I sense Phil watching me, and decide to get another pan out of the cabinet a bit sexier then I would normally. I sat it on the burner, which is already pretty hot. Then begin to make more pancakes.  
"Dan…" Phil's voice is questioning.  
"Yeah Phil?" I answer.  
"So, I've been wondering," his voice is so shy and adorable, "what took you so long to tell me, or show me rather … your feelings?"  
What took me so long? A million things, everything, but I don't want to talk about it at all. I went through a lot with this, and I just don't know what to say.  
"Well," I begin answering, but my voice is already shaking and I can tell this won't be good, "Phil … I … probably shouldn't talk about that right now."  
"Dan you can tell me anything, you know that, I want you talk about it." He says, comforting and loving, I know I can talk to him about anything I just don't know if I am able to yet.  
"I know I can, I jus-" I clench my teeth, and flip a pancake. I can't stand here and get emotional while trying to cook breakfast; I will tell him sometime. When I turn and look at him, he's staring at me intently his eyes melting me, again, like they always do. It's okay now, he's yours. That beautiful person is yours. I put my head down and I don't know why I feel shame for not talking about this, but I just can't and now is certainly not the time. He plants a light as air kiss on my cheek and walks to the fridge to get some orange juice. Sitting the carton on the counter, he joins me again letting out a small sigh. I know he wants to talk about it, what if I offended him by not saying anything. I hope he understands. Four pancakes should be enough.  
I turn to the table with our plates, food, and silverware then sit. Phil sits in front of me and smiles slightly. His hair is black velvet. I could stare at him forever and never get enough of his features, I listen to him speak and never get tired of the sound of his voice, Those are dangerous thoughts. He digs in and hums appreciatively. Something about it makes me blush, maybe last night.  
"So … when do you think you can talk about it?" He says between mouth fulls. "It seems to be gnawing at you."  
For a moment or two, I sit and think. I guess I would be able to talk about it, how I felt before, what I went through with my feelings, how I dealt with it, and why it took me so long to talk about it. Scenarios skip through me head and I'm scared to discuss my past, and it's been a long one. I've loved Phil for quite some time now. When I realize I'm about to finish my last bite, I look up and he's done eating and just watching me with concern. Just tell him, you've both finished eating. I start to open my mouth, then feel a tear prick in my eye, so I bite my lip and stand up supporting my self on the table.  
"Dan…" He almost whispers. Phil stands up and encloses me with is arms, I'm just resting on him with my head buried on his shoulder. I can't help but let a few tears fall, when I lift my head and face Phil he wipes away the pain I drained on my face and kisses me sweetly. The air quickly shifts and things become heated. I move my arms around the lower part of his back and he twists his fingers around my hair, pulling just gently enough to turn me on, all while our lips dance and tongues meet. I begin guiding him backwards towards the wall and we're frantically pulling off one another shirts.


End file.
